


FIC: First Impressions

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella's thoughts upon her first introduction to Robin Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: First Impressions

**First Impressions**

He came to my rescue, no questions, no hesitation, the one who revealed himself as Robin Hood. Tall, broad, skillful with a bow.

My attackers were dispatched in no time, and he came to release the rope that bound my hands.

He spoke, his voice deep and kind. My pulse raced.

Who was he?

I whirled around. Our eyes met. He smiled.

A genuine smile; one appreciative of my sex, not disdainful of it. It was a look I had not been the recipient of in quite some time. In that moment, the ice around my heart began to thaw.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
